Expecting
by FallingInLoveIsABigAdventure
Summary: {Hansla one shot} Do signs lead to something bigger? Queen Elsa of Arendelle has an unexpected expecting surprise for her dear husband. {Rated T for innuedo}


**A/N: Hey! So, I recieved a prompt on my Instagram for Frozen one-shots! (Which, if you want, you can message me prompts to my Inbox) ****I'm not really an Iceburns/Hansla shipper, but I really couldn't turn this down! So, this is if Hans hadn't been a total bitchass and he and Elsa got together. And got married. And Elsa got pregnant. AND GAVE THE FANDOM EXPLOSIVE FEELS. ASDFGHJKL. Sorry, got a bit carried away. Anyhowdy, I'm pretty sure you get the point. Enjoy, favorite, follow, and review! Have a super, fantastic, awesome, splendid, amazing day and I'll see you next time!**

_**Expecting**_

Iceburns

Over the past few weeks, Queen Elsa hasn't been quite the same. She was a bit more sensitive and had a tendency to get sick, resting the majority of the day. It was such an uncomfortable thing to sit in bed all day feeling as if you'll vomit any second.

"Goodness..." She groaned out as she rested a pale hand on her stomach. Elsa had kept softly burping (politely putting a fist over her mouth in her lady like way) and moaning. Elsa never got sick, being an ice queen and all. She never got, as they say, a 'cold'.

It never really bothered her.

"Hello, your majesty." A maid, Gerda, said, padding in the room. "How do you feel this afternoon?" She was carrying a small bucket of water, well-heated soup, and an extra blanket.

"Horrid-" Elsa was cut off by her own retching sound and vomiting in the bucket that was given to her.

"Oh, dear." Gerda mumbled and quickly rushed over to her. She took a seat on her bed next to her and dipped the rag in the bucket, "Come now, sweetheart..." She rested a hand on Elsa's forehead. "I've got this to cool you down-." Gerda cut herself off when she didn't feel her head warmth. She wasn't warm at the slightest.

"Goodness, child, you don't have a fever."

"What...? B-But I'm..." Elsa stopped and put a fist over her mouth as she felt her stomach welling up again.

Gerda tilted her head, "Your majesty, how have things been with your husband?"

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa frowned, cheeks flushing. Gerda laughed and shook her head,

"How have things been with king Hans? Have you done anything different recently?"

Elsa gave the woman a confused glare before her teal-colored eyes widened, placing a single hand on her cheek.

"Y-You don't think I'm...?" Before she could even finish, Gerda had nodded her head. Elsa couldn't be..._with child_, could she?

"Back pains?"

"Yes..."

"Vomiting?"

Elsa held the bucket out towards her, "Huh, you tell me."

Gerda scrunched her face up and pushed it away. "Behavior?"

"Hans said I've been a tad bit more insolent lately. And I'd snap at a person in an instant."

"And other behaviors?"

"Too many mood swings to count."

"Your 'monthly'?"

"I've missed it..."

Gerda smiled, "Either I'm jumping to conclusions...or you're pregnant!"

Elsa gasped and covered her mouth as her breath hitched. Suddenly, she grabbed the bucket and let another upchuck out. "Okay, not quite the reaction I was expecting." Gerda shrugged her large shoulders.

"Pregnant...?" Elsa couldn't believe it. There was no way. "How did this happen..?"

"Well, you see when a couple is in love-"

"I know _how_!" Elsa's cheeks turned bright red.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course! I've always wanted a child! But...what if Hans isn't ready?"

"You've got to tell him, dear."

"I can't-!" Elsa was interrupted by a knock at the door. "C-Come in." She called. The door opened to Hans with a small rose. "Hi." He said happily.

Elsa's face lit as she saw him. Gerda smirked and started to stand. "I'll leave you two- oh!" Elsa had gripped her arm and forced her back down, "Please, don't leave me alone."

"Oh, I believe I hear someone calling me! I must go, bye, now!"

"Gerda!" Elsa's voice squeaked at the start of her saying the name. Gerda had already darted out of the room. Hans watched her merrily run out before peering down at Elsa,

"What was that?" He laughed out.

"Nothing." Elsa shrugged her shoulders; little sweat droplets forming on her forehead. She can't lie to Hans! She couldn't tell him the truth either...

Hans stepped forward, placing one gentle kiss on her forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Like dirt." Elsa chuckled, closing her eyes as he pecked her forehead. Hans sniggered at her comment and held the rose out to her, "For you."

Elsa placed a small hand on her collarbone, smiling softly, "Oh, Hans." She took it from him (by instinct letting her ring and pinkie finger stay up) and placed it in the flowerpot on her nightstand. "That's so sweet."

Hans spent the next few minutes sitting and feeding her the hot bowl of soup. "Hans...?" Elsa eventually said, letting her head hang.

"Yes, darling?" He said, turning to face her.

It was now or never. "...How do you feel about a little boy or a girl?"

"A little boy or girl? It'd be a nice addition." Hans said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been having symptoms." She blurted out. Hans nodded his head, "Really, now?" Realization hadn't quite hit him yet.

"Uh-huh..." Elsa raised an eyebrow. He seemed so nonchalant.

"Oh." Hans smiled. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face went blank "_Oh_."

Elsa sat quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"...Elsa, love, are-are you...?" The queen nodded her head timidly. There was a silence in the room before Hans had chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Wow!"

Elsa was silent. He was...glad? She smiled and returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The king asked into her ear.

"Because, I thought maybe you'd think it was too...you know...early?"

Hans pulled back and tilted her head up to look straight into her eyes. "I'm ecstatic about our child, Elsa...but, you won't be the only girl I'll love."

She frowned at the statement, "I won't?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's sweet." She mumbled sarcastically. Hans tilted her head up to look in her large eyes again. "Because our daughter will be next." He knew it would be a girl. He had that instinct. Fatherly instinct. Elsa was silent before wet tears filled her eyes and a tiny smile played on her lips.


End file.
